One with a Virus
by KagamiGirl14
Summary: When Yumi's cousin Kayri comes to school and Xana attacks the unimaginable happens. Now Aelita's not the only one infected with a Xana virus!
1. Yumi's Cousin

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and probably never will all though Kayri and her mom and dad **are** my characters.

Yumi sighed and glanced around the room again. Their teacher had been gone for a while now and she was really bored. –I can't believe that it's already so late in the year- she thought –and now my cousin is going to go to school here- "Miss Ishiyama...Miss Ishiyama... YUMI! I asked you to answer the question on the board." Yumi's teacher looked very impatient. "Umm... uh yes sir."

"Hey Jeremie how long are you going to take huh? You're going to miss lunch." Jeremie just glanced up at Ulrich. He had been working on a new program for Aelita and wasn't going to just quite right before he was finished. "All right, come on Odd, Yumi's supposed to meet us at the cafeteria." Odd grinned at Jeremie. "See you later Einstein."

Yumi was already there by the time Ulrich and Odd got there. "Hey, where's Jeremie?" She asked. "Making a program for his dear Aelita." Both Odd and Ulrich chorused. "Of course," Yumi grinned, "well I have some news for you guys. My cousin, Kayri, is going to go to school here. She starts tomorrow, and she's supposed to get to my house tonight." "Wow, that's great!" said Ulrich, "and if she's anything like you we'll all get along fine with her." They then sat down to eat and to wait for Jeremie.

Kayri twisted in her seat and looked at her dad. "How long is it going to take us to get to Yumi's?" She asked, very bored. "Umm... well let's see we left at around that time and... we should be there... umm. fift... no probably in about an hour. "Great another hour of driving on empty boring roads." Kayri twisted a piece of her dark blond hair and looked at her well used low cut boots. "Hey mom, when we get to the city can I buy some new shoes?"

Odd glanced over at Ulrich who was hard at work on homework and said, "Come on a little break from that boring stuff would do you a lot of good. Let's go get some fresh air." "All right but I need to get this finished tonight. Hey, I don't see you doing your homework." "That's because it's all done! And I even finished before you!" –I wonder what's wrong Ulrich looks unhappy-

Once they got outside Odd asked, "Hey, you look kind of down. Are you okay? Ulrich sighed and answered, "Oh, its nothing just something's bothering me." "Ohhh I see, and I wonder what that could be hm?" "Look I don't want to talk about it." Ulrich was really angry now, and he turned and walked away before Odd could ask why. –Well that was strange- thought Odd, as he shrugged and walked back inside.

"They should be here soon." Yumi's mother's voice cut through Yumi's thoughts. She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost 7:00 pm. "Oh wow it's late," Yumi said, surprised, "Mom, did you get out the extra futon?" "Yes Yumi, I did." At that moment someone knocked on the front door. 'I'll get it!" Said Yumi and jumped up from the couch.

Kayri knocked again. "Come on they've got to be home!" Suddenly the door opened. "Yumi!" Cried Kayri and rushed forward to hug her. She hadn't seen her favorite cousin for almost 2 years. "Wow you look almost the same." Laughing, Yumi said, "Well, you don't look that different yourself!" Yumi's mom came to the door, smiled and hugged her brother and sister in law. "I haven't seen you and Jemma for a while now," Scolded Yumi's mother looking at her brother and his blond-haired wife. "It's nice to see you again Amiko." Replied Jemma politely.

"Come on work!" Jeremie almost yelled out loud in frustration when there was yet another error in his materialization program for Aelita. "Jeremie, maybe you should get some rest." Aelita suggested as Jeremie yawned tiredly. "No, no, I almost had it this time! Just wait Aelita soon you'll be here in flesh and blood!" "I'd like that." Aelita smiled and glanced worriedly at Jeremie who didn't look that well.

The next morning Kayri woke up in a room that looked nothing like the hotel room she had slept in the night before. She glanced at the clock and realized it was already 7:00! They had to get to school in half an hour! She stood up to wake Yumi and realized Yumi was in the doorway, not in her bed. "About time you got up sleepy head, get ready so we can get to school on time."

Odd yawned and sat down on the steps with Ulrich and Jeremie. "What's the big deal? Isn't Yumi usually early?" Ulrich nodded and said, "Yeah but usually she doesn't have to wait for her cousin too." "Oh yeah I forgot all about that." "Forgot all about what? That there was school today?" Odd looked up and saw Yumi grinning down at him. Next to her was some girl with dark blond hair in two buns, with some of her hair hanging out at the ends. She was wearing a white shirt that had a black strip down the middle, black semi baggy pants with white cuffs at the bottom and new black low cut boots.

"Hey, who says I'd forget about school." Said Odd, glaring at Ulrich and Jeremie who were trying to smother their laughter. Yumi smiled and said, "Anyways, this is my cousin Kayri," She pointed to the girl next to her, "Who woke up at 7:00 this morning which is why we were late." Kayri pushed her and said cheerfully, "Well what do you do in the bathroom all day, daydream? "You may never know." replied Yumi, "Well I've got to get to class. You guys, can you show Kay around? The principal already knows she's here.

After Yumi left Kayri looked at the 3 guys around her. One had very spiked hair with a purple spot in the middle, one had all green baggy clothes, and one had glasses and a laptop computer. "Well, you all know I'm Kayri, but who are you?" Kayri asked, sort of nervous and uncomfortable now that she didn't know anyone. "Well," one said, "I'm Ulrich and that's Odd and that's Jeremie." He pointed to the strange haired one first and then to the kid with glasses.

The bell rang and Kayri followed the others to class. "Wonderful," she muttered sarcastically, "I just love math first thing in the morning." She wasn't that good at school all though, she always passed her classes. Math was not going to be fun, especially first thing in the morning. The strange haired kid, Odd, she thought, murmured to Ulrich, "Sissi alert." A black haired girl with a pink shirt walked over to Ulrich and said, "Ulrich dear, can I talk to you after class?" "No thanks I have more important stuff to do." The girl Kayri was pretty sure was named Sissi said, "Fine well I will talk to you without your annoying friends around later."

Odd yawned again and said, "Doesn't it seem like she does that everyday now?" Ulrich nodded and said, "Yeah I agree." "Come on guys we better get to class." That was Jeremie, who was already walking inside.

"Now this symbol with this one means...." Yumi's teacher went on and on. Fortunately it was close to lunch so she would get out of here soon. Yumi looked up and realized it was starting to rain. –That's strange I thought it wasn't supposed to rain until sometime next week-

When Yumi got to lunch it was raining pretty hard. She sat down next to the others at their usually table and started to eat. Just then all of the lights broke and glass rained down on everyone. Yumi gasped. She hadn't gotten hurt but she had a suspicion to what had just happened. "Xana!"

I hope you liked that. I need reviews so I can know if I should go on with this story. So please REVIEW!! Lol Oh yeah and Yumi's last name **is **Ishiyama it has it on her doorbell in the episode Laughing Fit.


	2. Another Victim?

Okay here's Chapter 2! Like I said before I don't own Code Lyoko just Kayri and her family.

Kayri was scratched by the falling glass but not seriously hurt. Looking around the group it looked like none of the guys had gotten more than a few scratches and Yumi looked fine. "Jeremie, you, Odd and Ulrich need to get to the factory. I'm almost sure this is Xana's doing. I'll stay here and help get everyone out." Yumi's clear voice was easy to hear even over the noise of the now panicked cafeteria. Jeremie nodded and said, "Right, I'll contact Aelita right away." He and the two others took off towards the door. "Kayri, I can't explain this right now but we need to get everyone out, and fast." Yumi sounded very urgent. "Right, but I want you to explain this Xana thing to me afterwards."

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich had gotten to the factory. "Odd, I want you and Ulrich to depart immediately. Aelita is in the forest area." Ulrich and Odd stepped into the scanners and Jeremie said, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." "Okay guys we need to hurry, there are reports of power outages and breaking lights all around the city." Jeremie sighed and wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand.

"Is everyone out?" Kayri glanced around and answered Yumi, "Yeah I think so." Just then they heard a roll of thunder. "Yumi that sounded close, very close." "Yeah, but right now let me call Jeremie and tell him everyone's out." Kayri went over to one of the broken light bulbs and sighed. –How could something like this happen?- She wondered.

All of the sudden the light bulb turned on again. Kayri tried to scream but she fell into darkness. The last thing she heard was the sound of thunder.

"Fine well I will talk to you without your annoying friends around later." Sissi turned and paraded into class. Odd started to say something when Kayri fell forward without a sound. –This didn't happen before- thought Odd.

Yumi yawned, then sighed, and wished her class would end. She had done this just about two hours before and it was even more boring the second time. –At least Xana shouldn't attack for a while now- She thought.

_The light bulb suddenly turned on again and Kayri felt a strange pulse go through her body. Then, in front of her was a strange symbol, and, the sound of thunder. _Kayri gasped and sat straight up. The symbol was still there in her mind and it was starting to make her nervous. –This defiantly isn't Yumi's house- "Good you're awake we thought you were going to be unconscious for hours." The school nurse smiled down at Kayri.

Ulrich frowned at the notebook in his hand. It was hard for him to write anything when Odd was yelling along to some song. It was after lunch and they had about a thirty-minute break time, which Ulrich was using to write in his diary. "Hey, cut it out Odd, I can't think when you're making so much noise." Odd just grinned and answered, "You should really listen to this song! It's great and maybe even with your bad taste in music you'll like it." Ulrich sighed.

"What! My cousin's in the infirmary!" Yumi stared disbelievingly at Jeremie. "Yes, she suddenly collapsed when we were going to go to class. In fact it was only a few second after we went back in the past." "Well, I'm going to go see her, you coming?" "No I have some work to do, besides she's probably fine."

Kayri was ready to leave the infirmary when Yumi burst in. "Are you okay?" Kayri grinned, Yumi always seemed to assume the worst. "Yeah I am but I had the weirdest dream. All the lights in the cafeteria shattered and we had to get every one out. Then this light bulb turned on again and I felt this strange energy coursing through me. Oh yeah, there was something you said about some Xana thing. But, the strangest thing is it felt like it was all real."

Yumi was looking at Kayri in the strangest way. Kayri shrugged and said, "Anyway, I'm going back to class." Once she was gone Yumi picked up her cell phone and said, Ulrich, we've got a problem. Kayri remembers... everything."

Jeremie was working on a program when suddenly Aelita's face popped up. "Jeremie! Something really strange happened the last time Xana woke up. I don't know, it's like something malfunctioned! I'm going to check it out but I need your help." "All right Aelita, lets get started."

Sissi looked at herself in the mirror. –I look as wonderful as ever- she thought happily. –I wonder what Ulrich and his friends are doing- Just then, she saw Jeremie run by her open door. –Now why would he do that? Something strange is going on here and I'm going to find out what.- Sissi determinedly got out of her chair and walked towards the open door.

Jeremie had finally got to the factory. He sat down at the super computer and said, "Aelita, can you here me?" "Yes Jeremie, and I've found something very strange, here look at this." A complex looking program appeared on Jeremie's screen. "Oh no, Aelita! This means, that... Xana has infected someone other than you!"

Like it? Sorry it's so short but I needed to get that done before I could go on to the fun stuff. Remember, I need REVIEWS!


End file.
